innocent eyes
by shannyfish
Summary: Story Five in the "American Family Series". The serial killer who targets children is on the loose still and starts to hit closer to home. Horatio and Calleigh start to worry that they're targets…Emma and Madison in turn…
1. another body, another day

**Title:** innocent eyes

**Author:** shannyfish

**Summary:** Story Five in the "American Family Series". The serial killer who targets children is on the loose still and starts to hit closer to home. Horatio and Calleigh start to worry that they're targets…Emma and Madison in turn…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:** Romance

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter** 1 ~ "Another Body, Another Day"

**Author's Notes: **a special post-Thanksgiving present! Please remember about the time jump. This story takes place in the future. Two Lives (2007-2009), Love's Burden (2009), Life Goes On (2010), Love Heals (2011), and innocent eyes starts early 2011.

………………………………**..**

**Caine Residence**

"Are you sure you don't want to just call out today?" Horatio asked concerned. He'd woken up to the sound of Calleigh throwing up in the bathroom. She'd felt sick all morning. "If you've got the flu, then isn't it best that you rest and take care of yourself?" he asked as she dressed. She was much slower than she normally was in getting ready in the morning. Sheryl was already getting Emma and Madison breakfast and was more than willing to do a bit more than he would normally request with Calleigh sick.

Calleigh wanted to take him up on his offer, but she couldn't. How could she? There was a serial killer going after law enforcement's children, if she didn't help to protect them, then how could she expect her own children to be safe? "I'm supposed to take Sheryl to the shooting range and get her certified today," she said feeling sick again. She slumped down onto the edge of the bed and let her head fall forward, her hair fell around her face, and she tried to suck in breath to push away the sick feeling.

"Calleigh?" Horatio questioned and rounded the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and reached up with his hand to caress her face. He gently pushed her hair back behind her ears, so that it was out of her face. "Sweetheart, I think that it would be a good idea for you to go to the doctor today," he told her. "How would you feel about Eric taking Sheryl? I'll take the girls to the lab."

"How are you going to watch Madison and Emma at the lab?" Calleigh asked looking down at him.

Horatio smiled, "I promise that I'll care for them. Alexx and Natalia are both there. If I need to, I'll have one of them come up and stay with them until I can get back to them. Plus, they'll be well protected in the lab."

Calleigh nodded slowly, "That could be a good idea."

"You'll feel better I think once you know why you don't feel well," Horatio told her. He stood up and kissed her forehead. She didn't feel hot, but that didn't mean that she wasn't sick. It just meant that she wasn't running a fever. He wanted her to feel better, even if a small step of it was just finding out why she felt so miserable.

"I don't think I'm going to eat this morning," she told her. She pulled in breath and then let out a sigh. "Will you make sure that you take lunches with you, so that the girls will be fed?"

"You think I'd forget to feed the girls?" Horatio asked with a smirk.

Calleigh looked up at him and smiled, "That's not what I meant."

"Taking the girls out would bring a higher probability of them being kidnapped," Horatio said.

"Yes, and this way they get healthy food that we know that they'll eat. You know Emma gets picky about what she eats sometimes," Calleigh reminded him. "Plus, she needs her no-spill cup or else you'll have juice all over your office."

"Will you come to the lab after your doctor's visit if you're feeling a bit better?" Horatio asked. He wanted to see her after her appointment to make sure that she was okay, and to know what the doctor said. He wanted to go with her, but he knew with their current situation that it wasn't possible. They needed to keep on their case. They needed to find the serial killer before he kidnapped and killed another child.

"Of course."

…………………………….

**Miami-Dade Crime Lab**

Eric had taken Sheryl to the shooting range and had gone over gun safety with her. She was surprisingly good. Sheryl was a quick study and Eric actually found himself quite impressed. Since they were done, he'd brought her to the lab to meet up with Horatio, Calleigh, and the girls. He figured that it was best that they all stay together. "See, soon enough you'll be here."

Sheryl smiled, "Well, maybe not _in _the lab."

"You're pretty quick," Eric commented. "I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up in the lab. You're one of those people who can do whatever they put their mind to."

"Thanks."

Eric led her through the lab and explained where they were as they walked through. He figured that he might as well give her a tour as they headed for Horatio's office. Why not, right? They were there, might as well make good use of their time. They headed up to Horatio's office and Eric smiled when he saw the girls waiting around in Horatio's office.

"Sheryl!" Emma shouted excitedly.

"Hey Turtle!" Sheryl greeted back and scooped up the toddler once she was close enough.

Eric felt a bit unloved as they entered Horatio's office and found Natalia behind the desk. He looked at Emma in Sheryl's arms, "What about Uncle Eric?"

"Hi," Emma said and then laid her head on Sheryl's shoulder.

He laughed, "Hi Sweetie." He looked over at Natalia with a smile, "Babysitting?"

"She's just watching us," Madison said.

"I'm actually working while I'm keeping an eye on them," Natalia informed them. "Horatio just stepped out to talk to Frank."

"New case?" Eric asked.

"There's another body," Madison said as she colored on the floor.

"I didn't say anything about a body," Natalia said shocked at what Madison had just said.

Sheryl frowned, "She's been eavesdropping. Horatio isn't going to be happy about that," she said aiming her last remark towards Madison.

"What? It's not my fault they talk loud," Madison said with a shrug. "I have ears and I know what they're saying."

"How bad is it?" Eric asked Natalia.

"D.A.," Natalia informed him.

"Do we know him or her?" he asked trying to keep the information just between them and not into Madison's ears. She didn't need to know about all the death and all the murder that surrounded her on a daily basis. She also didn't need to know how much danger she was currently in.

"No," Natalia said with a frown. "Different county."

"Oh," Eric said quietly and frowned as well. Any loss was still a loss, especially something as horrific as an unnecessary and unexpected loss of a child. He was a firm believer in parents never out living their children, even though he didn't have any children of his own, he could only imagine how horrible living on past the death of a child was like. He'd seen the pain in the faces, he could imagine. This just reinforced the fact that Sheryl needed to be able to protect the girls with more than just keeping them locked in the Caine home.

Horatio returned and smiled when he saw that Sheryl and Eric were present as well. "How did it go?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to make a big deal about it, though he knew it was probably exciting for Sheryl.

"She's a natural," Eric commented.

Sheryl shrugged, "It takes some getting used to."

"Natural at what?" Natalia asked curiously.

"I took Sheryl to the range," Eric explained.

"I thought Calleigh was going to do that."

Horatio frowned, "She hasn't been feeling well. So, she went to the doctor this morning. She thinks she might have the flu."

"She should drink tea," Natalia said. "That always makes me feel better."

"I'll pass that along," Horatio said with a small smile. He had hoped that Calleigh would have made an appearance at the lab by now, but he was starting to worry that she was feeling really sick.

…………………………….

**Caine Residence**

Calleigh Caine was beyond exhausted when she returned home. She was going to call Horatio, but she hadn't gotten around to doing it just yet. Her mind was racing and her body wasn't cooperating with not feeling miserable. All she had wanted from the doctor was a miracle pill, one that would allow her to feel better after taking it. She wanted to be able to function fully and not feel sick at a crime scene. But she knew what was wrong with her.

She'd never felt sick like she had at a crime scene, even when they'd dealt with the most awful, horrific, and violent murders…and even when it had involved children in the past. No, the reason wasn't because she was a mother first or that she was becoming soft and losing her touch. The real reason was biology. She was a woman and with her body came hormones and the ability to create. Inside of her was growing a tiny child, an little unborn baby that was reeking havoc on her body.

Pregnant, it had been something that she'd wanted for months now, but it didn't seem like the right time and Calleigh knew that it was a horrible thing to think. But right now she felt like her place was out in the field and simultaneously at home in order to protect her girls. She couldn't stay locked up at home trying to keep them safe, she was too afraid she'd become paranoid. At the same time, being pregnant with another child was something that she and Horatio had hoped for. She had wanted Horatio to be able to experience being a father through every stage, like he hadn't been able to do with Emma. Of course, Emma wasn't adversely affected by it, but Calleigh liked to think that Emma would be more clingy with Horatio if she'd had him since birth or even before…

Bonding with a child was something that was truly unique and something that she couldn't quite describe. She knew that Horatio and Emma had bonded, but not as much as she and Emma had to one another. Emma was truly a momma's girl. But what else could they expect? Calleigh had raised Emma and cared for her single handedly for the first two years of her life because of her captivity.

She was only a few weeks along, she wasn't sure if she should even bring it up quite yet. Calleigh liked the idea of waiting until they had caught the serial killer, but at the same time she hated to keep something so vital from Horatio. He should know, she knew that, but she didn't want him to worry more over her than he was already doing.

Calleigh took the quiet time at home to lie in bed for a while. She knew that she wasn't going to sleep, how could she? There was far too much to think about…to worry about…to contemplate… But it was rest just the same. It was something that she needed to start to instill in her daily life, especially since she was pregnant. It was something that needed to become mandatory for her.

She picked up her cell phone, which had been resting on the side table and looked at the time. The girls would be returning home soon. She knew that she needed to talk to Horatio, face to face. Calleigh used her phone to text Horatio to let him know that she was going to come into the lab. She didn't want to miss him because he was returning home with the girls and Sheryl in order to see her. It didn't take long for him to respond. Eric was bringing the girls and Sheryl home. He wanted her to ride back with Eric. She knew his reasoning. It would be one less thing for her to do…she could relax.

Getting up from her bed, she started to change. She had left in more casual clothes, jeans and a blouse, but with her going into the lab, she decided that she needed to change into more work wear. She sighed as she looked at her closet, she was going to have to buy new clothes soon enough, she wouldn't be able to fit into her clothes when her belly started to show. Calleigh felt a sad tinge hit her when she thought about it, she remembered when she had returned back to Miami for the first time in two years and she'd insisted to Horatio that all the old clothes that she kept didn't fit anymore…it had. She would be able to revert to her standard size, but maternity clothes came with the territory of being pregnant, it was just something she'd have to learn to cope with.

She could do it.

Though pregnancy, she feared, would bring back bad memories of her captivity as Abigail Lewis, she knew that she would be safe and cared for this time. She had Horatio and she had so many others. She had access to health care and a hospital unlike the last time. Those both were major pluses. She exhaled as she pulled on her jacket and stared at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. Calleigh knew that from looking at her, no one would realize that she was pregnant…not yet. She ran her hand down the center of her stomach and finally let it rest on her abdomen where she knew that over the next several months it would swell in order to accommodate the child growing inside of her.

She could do it.

Calleigh smiled down at her hand and then heard the front door and let it drop to her side. She tried to think positively. She knew that it wouldn't push the morning sickness down, but it could make her feel a bit brighter about things. After all, she wasn't dying. No, this was a miracle…a hope…a wish that had finally come true for her and Horatio. Why dread it? Why deny the happiness that should come with being pregnant? With bringing new life forth… Happiness should really be the only thing on her mind, she decided. Would it be a girl? Another perfect little girl or a boy? A son for Horatio? She knew that though he loved their girls, they both did, a boy would just be the perfect addition to their family.

They would come looking for her; she knew and opened the bedroom door when she heard the footfalls heading in her direction. She picked up her purse and slid her phone inside. She was ready to face the day and the next several months with a new outlook on her situation. A happy one… She smiled down at Emma as she approached her.

"Hi Mama," Emma said in her high pitched voice. She stood on her tip toes and held out her hand. When her mother took it, she started to lead her towards the kitchen. "Uncle Eric here."

Calleigh smiled, "Did you have fun with Daddy at work today?"

"Yep," Emma enthused with a bright smile.

When they entered the kitchen, she immediately noticed that Eric's face brightened after a moment. He looked suspicious, but that was most likely because Horatio had told him that she was utterly and horrifically sick…and she had been…hours ago…even minutes ago…but now, she was fine.

"Feeling better?" Madison asked concerned. "Natalia said that maybe tea would make you feel better."

"She did say that," Eric agreed.

Of course, tea wasn't going to cure pregnancy, but it wasn't something that needed to be cured. She smiled politely, "I'm feeling a bit better, and tea would probably be nice, but not at the moment."

"You're going to work?" Madison asked with a frown as she took in Calleigh's clothes. They were definitely work clothes.

"Yes, I need to go see Horatio for a little while and then I'll be home," Calleigh promised. "Eric's going to even drive me there, so you know I can't take long at the store or anything on the way home."

"Well, don't worry about stopping for anything for dinner," Sheryl said. "I think Madison and Emma can help me make something for dinner."

"Cookies!" Emma voted.

There was a unison of laughter in the kitchen for a moment before Eric spoke up again, "We should go."

Calleigh nodded and then leaned down to kiss the top of Madison's head before crouching down to hug Emma and kiss her cheek. "I'll be back in a while, okay?"

"A while is a long time," Madison complained.

"Too long," Emma added with a pout.

"I know, but I really need to go in or else you know I'd love to stay here all day with both of you and do nothing, but make cookies and watch movies," Calleigh told them sincerely. Sometimes being someone in law enforcement sucked, it was much harder to call in sick, especially when your husband was technically your boss. Of course, Horatio would have no problem with letting her have a mental vacation, but it never seemed like he was able to have one, so she didn't see why she could be the only one afforded such a luxury.

"Okay."

………………………..

**En Route to the Miami-Dade Crime Lab**

**CSI Hummer**

"So, are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Eric asked as they drove along.

"I feel much better, Eric," Calleigh insisted. "I appreciate the fuss, but I'm fine."

Eric laughed, "This isn't me fussing, I'm just concerned about you."

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine…really."

"Alright," he said after a moment. He stopped at a light and the radio came alive with information on a CSI being needed at a location. He looked up at the street signs, they were close. He had his kit in the vehicle; they were most likely the closest responders. He had told Horatio that he'd bring Calleigh to the lab, and he didn't think that bringing Calleigh to a crime scene would be good…he didn't know if she was really feeling better or if it was just a façade that she'd put on.

"That's close by," Calleigh said noticing their location.

The light was still red. "I told H I'd bring you to the lab."

"So, Horatio will just meet us there. We're close, Eric," Calleigh said. "I feel _fine_, I promise. You can't just stop doing your job because you told Horatio you'd take me to the lab. He'll most likely be called out to the scene anyway, so technically you're saving me time in a vehicle."

"You're sure?"

Calleigh nodded, "Positive."

"Alright," Eric agreed and picked up the radio and told the operator that he was en route to the crime scene. He knew that Horatio would hear and if he didn't call in, he'd meet them there, just to check on Calleigh. He set the radio back and changed his direction. Maneuvering wasn't as hard as he thought and soon they were off in a different direction.

They arrived at the crime scene five minutes later. Eric got out and immediately went to the back to retrieve his kit from the trunk space. Calleigh joined him at the passenger's door. She figured that even though she didn't have her kit, an extra pair of eyes and a different point of view was always helpful. She decided that she'd be there in more of an observational role, rather than her normal hands on role. It would be a nice change of pace until Horatio arrived and insisted that she could go home after asking her what the doctor said. She knew that he probably really hated the idea of her being out in the field when she wasn't doing so well.

They walked up and approached the officer standing outside. He was new, it was clear to both of them. "What happened?" Eric asked.

"There was a call put into dispatch about a gunshot," the officer explained. "When I arrived here, the door was open and the victim could be seen from the doorway."

"Did you examine inside?" Calleigh asked quickly. There were two things running through her mind, one he could have compromised evidence and two the shooter could still be in the house or in the immediate vicinity. It could be considered a dangerous crime scene. Of course with such a new officer there, she figured it was probably best that he hadn't swept the residence.

"No, Ma'am," he reported. "Should I have?"

"Not this time," Eric spoke up. He understood why Calleigh had asked. He unholstered his gun and watched as she did the same. "I can do it, Cal."

"I'm not letting you go in there alone," Calleigh told him. "I'll watch your back," she said with a smile. She knew that he wouldn't just let her go into a building when someone could be gunning for anyone who walked in alone just because he had a cold. She wasn't going to let him do anything like it either.

They both entered the home and immediately saw the body on the floor in the front room. The victim was a woman in her mid to late forties. She had been shot by a single gun shot to her chest. Eric took the lead as he swept the immediate area before stepping farther inside. He carefully entered deeper into the home, his protective footwear feeling a bit awkward as they always did. The booties that they wore over their shoes in order to protect a crime scene tended to make their jobs a bit harder when they were the ones scanning the house. It was what they had to do though to keep their evidence intact and from being compromised by their presence.

As they checked the last room, they came upon something that meant that they weren't quite done. A staircase. Of course they knew that the house was a two story, but that just meant that they needed to continue their search on another floor. It would have to start all over again. Eric took the lead once again and slowly walked up the stairs with his gun kept up and at the ready.

Calleigh walked up the stairs behind Eric and then up onto the second floor. There were two rooms and what looked like a bathroom on that floor. They went room by room, but as Eric went to the second room, Calleigh saw a flash of something moving inside. She instinctively started to back up, since the blur was coming towards the door and them. "Eric!" she shouted to alert him that someone was indeed inside.

He backed up a bit and tensed with his gun up as the door swung open. "Miami-Dade Police Department!" he yelled, but it didn't stop the man. Though the man came at them fast, Eric immediately recognized the gun in his hand. "Put the gun down!" he shouted, but was quickly rushed and pushed into a nearby wall. Eric's gun went off, but hit a neighboring wall, which injured no one in the process.

"Put the gun down!" Calleigh repeated as he headed towards her in a flash. She fired and she hit him twice, but he didn't fall until he collided with her and they both tumbled down the stairs in a heap.

"Calleigh!"

……………………..

TBC…


	2. mourning loss

**Title:** innocent eyes

**Author:** shannyfish

**Summary:** Story Five in the "American Family Series". The serial killer who targets children is on the loose still and starts to hit closer to home. Horatio and Calleigh start to worry that they're targets…Emma and Madison in turn…

**Category: **CSI: Miami

**Genres:** Romance

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter** 2 ~ "Mourning Loss"

**Author's Notes: **Tissue Warning! Hate reviews will **not** be appreciated…just so you know; this has been the plan since I started the series ;) I have all sorts of fantastic twists and turns, just hang on!

…………………

**Jackson Memorial Hospital**

Eric waited anxiously outside of the room they'd moved Calleigh to; no one was telling him anything. He wasn't a blood relative nor her husband, so he was kept effectively in the dark. He'd already informed Horatio where they were, but Horatio was currently stuck in traffic. Technically this wasn't a situation that called for lights and sirens, but Eric hoped that Horatio was eased by the fact that Calleigh's condition was stable and not critical. The doctors had told him that much.

"Eric," Horatio said as he approached the younger man. He pulled his sunglasses down and deposited them into his jacket pocket. "How is she?"

"They're still not telling me anything, H," Eric informed him and turned around. "I swear, H, I did what I could—"

Horatio kept his head down and stood towards Eric at an angle. "I believe you."

"They can page the doctor for you at the nurses' station," Eric told him.

Nodding, Horatio headed in that direction without another word to Eric. He was worried about Calleigh, not because she'd fallen down the stairs, but because she was already weak…she was sick and he didn't know what with. He hadn't gotten that information yet. He talked to one of the nurses and was relieved to know that the doctor was already on his way down. He wouldn't have to wait long for his answers. He headed back to where Eric was waiting and tried to tell himself that everything would be fine. He knew that the worst time of his life had been when Calleigh had been abducted and missing for nearly years…all the lost time he'd lost with her and Emma…that had been so painful…

The doctor arrived ten minutes later and the look on his face was not one of hope. Horatio worried, but knew that if he really needed to worry that Calleigh would be in critical care. "Doctor," Horatio greeted calmly and evenly.

"Lieutenant Caine," the doctor greeted. "I wish I could have perfect news for you, but I'm afraid that I don't."

"Will Calleigh be alright?" Horatio asked first.

The doctor nodded, "Physically she'll heal… No broken bones, mainly just bruises."

"Is there something wrong with her emotionally?"

"You didn't know?" the doctor asked.

"Know what?" Eric asked quickly.

Horatio studied the doctor carefully; he knew something that they didn't. "Obviously not."

"Your wife was pregnant…" the doctor said quietly. "I'm afraid that during the fall, she miscarried. She may not have even known about the pregnancy herself. She was not very far along."

"She knew," Horatio spoke up. "She just found out. She's been sick…"

Eric instantly realized that all the time Calleigh had been sick, she'd actually been suffering from morning sickness. They'd all just brushed it off as the flu. "I should have brought her straight to the lab," Eric said.

"This isn't your fault, Eric," Horatio said. He turned his attention back to the doctor, "Does she know?"

"No, I haven't told her. She's been unconscious," the doctor explained. "We'll want to keep her overnight just to make sure there's no complications…"

"I'll tell her," Horatio told him.

"Are you sure, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, thank you," Horatio said and watched the doctor nod before walking away. He looked over to Eric and noticed the look on his face. He was worried…he was blaming himself. "Eric, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Eric said without a thought.

"I need you to take care of the girls tonight," he said. "Sheryl's there, but I would feel better if you'd spend the night with them as well."

Eric nodded, "You're going to stay here with Calleigh?"

"I would like to, yes," Horatio responded.

"You should," Eric said. "I'll go stay with Sheryl and the girls." Eric stopped and looked up at Horatio, "Should I tell the girls anything?"

"Just let them know that we're working late…" Horatio said. "They don't need to worry."

"And Sheryl?"

Horatio thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Go ahead and let her know what's going on."

"I'll take care of them, Horatio," Eric promised.

"Thank you," Horatio said. He watched Eric leave before entering Calleigh's hospital room. He was quiet as he entered. She was unconscious…she looked a lot like she did when she was in the hospital in Las Vegas. This was going to be worse… She'd been so positive about them having another baby…and now… Now, he had to tell her that her dreams of another baby had come true, but then had also died… How could he tell Calleigh that? What would it do to her? He already felt like a tiny bit of him had died with their unborn child…he didn't want her to feel like that, but he also knew that he couldn't lie to her about it.

…………………………

**The Next Day…**

**Jackson Memorial Hospital**

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Horatio asked for about the fiftieth time that morning. The hospital had kept her overnight for observation and with her showing no adverse signs of what she'd gone through, the hospital was releasing her. Horatio had explained to her the night before when she'd woken up that she'd miscarried, but she didn't take it as hard as he thought she would. He had a feeling that it was still to come. It was a lot to take in…

Calleigh nodded, "I'll be fine," she told him.

"Calleigh—"

She turned to him and tried to smile in an effort to ease his worries. "I get to go home to my girls, I'll be better once I'm with them."

Horatio nodded and let his head drop. She wanted her space, he could sense that, but he felt the irrational need to hold her and never let her go. He so desperately wanted to protect her from any further heartbreak, but it seemed like it wasn't happening…Calleigh was getting hurt anyway.

"Are there any updates on the case?" Calleigh asked as she went back to checking to see if she had everything. Natalia had dropped by the night before to drop off a set of clothes and other items for her, which she thought was extremely thoughtful.

"You're off the case for the next couple days," he reminded gently.

"That doesn't mean that I can't keep up with the details," Calleigh told him and slung the light duffel over her shoulder. She turned to face Horatio. She could see all the worry in his face, and she knew exactly why. He was waiting for her to break…and she would. She'd wait until she got home and when the girls were asleep…when she could curl up with Horatio and just cry. She felt like that was the only way that she could start mourning the loss of the child that almost was. "I _want_ to know, Horatio."

Horatio didn't like it; he wanted her to focus on grieving and feeling well emotionally. He wanted to grieve, but he didn't feel like he could do that until Calleigh did so as well. He had been okay with having another child, but he wasn't pressuring Calleigh. But this was a loss nonetheless. "There's nothing new…everyone's worried… We don't know if this killer has fallen off the grid or if he's just waiting…like we are."

"I'll probably feel better staying home with the girls the next couple of days anyways," Calleigh told Horatio, trying to make her temporary downtime into a positive.

Horatio stopped her before she got to the door. He felt like he was dying inside. He turned her, so that she was facing him. "You know you don't have to be so strong," Horatio reminded her quietly.

"I know," Calleigh whispered and looked down. She couldn't look into his eyes. She had already seen the worry, but she'd also seen the sadness there too.

"You can cry, Calleigh…that's natural…"

"I'm not ready to yet," Calleigh told him truthfully feeling her eyes filling with tears as she lifted her head to stare into Horatio's bright blue eyes.

Horatio didn't glance away; he reached up and carefully smoothed away the tears when they fell from her eyes, betraying her hold. "Okay," he told her simply.

…………………………….

**Caine Residence**

The girls were overjoyed to see her, and Emma kept trying to get her to lift her up. She had a ten pound weight limit currently on her and Emma was definitely over ten pounds. Madison was easily distracted by Sheryl offering a movie and giving Madison the opportunity to assist her in preparing lunch and cookies. Calleigh was thankful for that. "How about you and I go lay down in Mommy's bed?" Calleigh asked Emma. The doctor had instructed her to rest, and she was really feeling the need to do so.

"I'm going to go," Horatio announced as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before kissing her cheek and then her forehead. "I love you," he told her. "I'll be home early."

"We'll be fine," Calleigh told him, not wanting him to fuss.

Horatio crouched down and kissed Emma's forehead as well, "Take care of Mommy, okay?"

"Okay," Emma replied brightly. She was happy to have her mother home. She'd cried herself to sleep the night before without her mother there to put her to bed. That wasn't normal.

"I'll be home early," Horatio repeated as he stared into her eyes. "Call me."

"I will," Calleigh promised. She knew that he meant, for her to call him if she needed anything. "I think I'm just going to rest until you get home." Calleigh watched as Horatio took a little longer to leave than he normally would, but she didn't linger in the hallway. She wanted to get off of her feet. She continued down the hallway with Emma to her bedroom. Calleigh changed into comfortable pajamas before getting into bed with Emma. Emma was trying to comfort her. Calleigh had a feeling that even though Emma didn't know what was wrong, she knew that there was something wrong just the same. Maybe Emma just sensed it. Calleigh wasn't sure, but her three year old daughter's warm body cuddled up to hers just made her feel like the world wasn't going to be crashing in around her. She let some tears fall, but it wasn't what she needed…she wouldn't scare Emma. "Mommy's going to sleep," she announced quietly.

"Kay," Emma whispered and tucked her head in under her mother's chin. "Night, night."

Calleigh allowed herself to sleep and relax there in bed with Emma. She felt safe and comfortable in bed with Emma in her arms.

……………………….

**Caine Residence**

It seemed like it took forever for the girls to finally both settle down and sleep. Horatio had to convince Emma that she had to say goodnight to Calleigh in their room instead of making Calleigh walk to the girls' bedroom. He knew that she could do it, but she seemed really comfortable and he hadn't wanted to force her to move in order to appease Emma, even though he knew that she would. Sheryl was also still staying with them, but she'd turned in as well. He headed back to his and Calleigh's bedroom after checking the house to make sure that everything was locked down and that all the lights were off. "Everyone's in bed," he announced as he went to go change out of his suit.

"Horatio," Calleigh whispered.

Horatio turned after discarding his jacket, "Sweetheart?"

"Can you hug me?" she asked feeling very weak.

He wasn't going to turn her down on that. Horatio pushed off his shoes and got onto the bed with Calleigh. "Of course," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her; he added pressure when she grasped him as if for dear life. "It's going to be okay, Sweetheart," he tried to soothe her. Her sobs quickly followed and Horatio just held her and tried to soothe her every now and then. After a few minutes, Horatio shed his own tears with her as he tried to explain that when the time was right…that they'd have another child. That this life had gone to God and was meant to spend eternity up in Heaven, not with them. Of course, it didn't ease the pain, but it was a nice thought.

………………….

TBC…


	3. Can't Rest While the Devil Plays

**Title:** innocent eyes  
**Author:** shannyfish  
**Summary:** Story Five in the "American Family Series". The serial killer who targets children is on the loose still and starts to hit closer to home. Horatio and Calleigh start to worry that they're targets…Emma and Madison in turn…  
**Category: **CSI: Miami  
**Genres:** Romance  
**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter** 3 ~ "Can't Rest While the Devil Plays"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I had said that I was just going to finish up "innocent eyes" and then be done with the CSI: Miami genre, but I may have lied since I have a nine page chapter one of a Miami fanfic already written... Oops?

………………………………

**Miami-Dade Crime Lab**

"She should be home resting, Horatio," Alexx said with concern.

"I know," Horatio responded as he watched her (as much as he could) from his office where he and Alexx had been going over the stack of reports for the case they were still working. "But I couldn't stand to leave her home when she didn't want to. Today Sheryl's taking the girls out to the aquarium, but Calleigh didn't feel up for it."

"But she felt up for work?" Alexx asked as she turned back to Horatio.

Horatio shrugged.

"I guess at least she has a lot of friends here," Alexx said with a sigh. "I worry about her, Horatio. She's not the same Calleigh that we lost. That was two thousand seven, and though it didn't seem so long for some of us, it felt like a lifetime to her. And now to lose the baby..." Alexx shook her head. "I know she was really excited about the possibility of having another child."

"She's a good mom," Horatio said. "I told her not to push herself."

"That's like telling Calleigh not to do her job."

"I know."

Horatio tilted his head as he tried to watch her from his office. "I'm more worried about us becoming targets, though, Alexx. I was hoping that maybe I could convince her to go on vacation, but I think she'll see through that."

"Calleigh's not going to feel like her kids are safe anywhere until that serial killer is captured. I can't say I blame her. If mine weren't fully grown, I'd be worried. I've been calling them a lot lately just the same."

"He knows he's doing well if he's got us all on guard."

"But you let Sheryl go to the aquarium," Alexx pointed out.

Horatio nodded and turned back to Alexx. "Eric has the day off and has volunteered to escort them."

"He's so cute with the girls."

"I'm glad that he feels like part of the family," Horatio said.

"Well, we're all one big family, aren't we?"

Horatio smiled at her. "We are."

.........................................

**Crime Scene/ Miami-Dade County  
Judge Felix Ramirez's Residence**

"They were just playing outside one minute," the judge said as he tried not to break down. "Max and Isabella were playing some sort of game...I think Isabella said that she was a princess."

Horatio could tell that the judge was barely hanging on. He put his hand on the judge's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "We're going to find them."

"Find them alive, please," he pleaded. "They're all I have in the world. My wife...she died...two years ago." Tears flowed from his eyes, but he tried to keep his voice as calm as he could.

"We will," Horatio promised. He knew that he shouldn't promise it. That he should be realistic. So far, none of the children had survived. It looked grim, but with no one else for him to live for, Horatio hoped that what he promised was worth it.

The judge's residence held gates, cameras, a grand security system, and on premises security guards. None of them had done any good. The gates' electrical systems had somehow been clipped without anyone realizing, as had the security system. The cameras had been put on a loop, so that no one would be the wiser and the security guards just hadn't been in the area in which the children had been playing.

Horatio knew that they'd tried to keep people from panicking. He and Calleigh had tried to ease up with the girls, so that they didn't feel like prisoners. With children, there was only so long that you could keep them safely and yet sanely locked up in a house. Children were spirits that needed to roam and run and dance and sing without fear. Right now, it wasn't something that was recommended.

Whoever the serial killer was, he was getting closer to home and he was bold and intelligent. A dangerous combination. He needed to be taken down and Horatio was on the case to do so. He didn't want anyone else, especially the young, to be put in danger again.

..................................  
**  
One Week Later...**

Miami-Dade Crime Lab

"You can't keep doing this, Horatio," Calleigh insisted. "You've hardly slept. You need to go home and sleep."

"I'm fine, Sweetheart," Horatio told her. He only hoped that she believed him, though in truth he knew that that was just a silly wish. Calleigh would see right through his lie.

And she did.

She closed the file on his desk and turned his chair towards her. "Horatio Caine, do I have to order you home?" she asked. She'd do it, too. She was concerned about his wellbeing as well as everyone else's. Their family would not benefit. The force and lab wouldn't benefit. The community wouldn't benefit. Horatio just needed to sleep.

"Ordering me around, are we?" Horatio teased with a smile. "You should take the sergeant's exam, Sweetheart."

"We're gettin' off topic."

"Calleigh, we got the Ramirez kids home safely," Horatio told her. "I'm re-looking over everything to see if there's anything that's been missed. Maybe if I look at it...a new perspective...maybe I'll see something new."

"Horatio, you're not going to see anything while sleep deprived," she told him. "Now, listen to me...as your wife and your friend...go home and get some sleep. Eat somethin' while you're there."

Horatio nodded and looked down. He looked up at her. "How about you come with me?" Even though time had passed since her miscarriage, Horatio still worried about his wife. Cause of her Not only her emotional condition when it came to the loss of their child, but also when it came to the serial killer who was kidnapping and killing children of those in the field of criminal justice. They both knew that they weren't above being targeted and in turn, their children.

"Someone's gotta stay here," Calleigh told him. "I'll keep an eye on things and head home in a few hours."

"We drove in together," Horatio pointed out.

"Eric can take me. He can come for dinner," she told him. "I think Sheryl said she wanted to have lasagna today."

"You're sure? You're going to be okay?"

"I'm a big girl, Horatio. I can take care of myself...and the lab," she told him. He stood and she smiled brightly at him. She leaned in and her lips caressed his. "I love you, Handsome."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart."

*~*~*

**Caine Residence**

"Mommy!"

The scream could be heard before Calleigh was even up to the door. She smiled brightly and pulled out her keys as she approached the door. She looked over to Eric. It was a good thing to hear Emma's voice screaming happily for her on her arrival.

"Hold on, Darlin'," Calleigh said as she put the key into the door.

"She may have the door down before we're in," Eric teased.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Calleigh agreed brightly. She twisted the key and pressed down on the handle to get in. Before she could step inside, Emma was already plastered to her leg. Calleigh laughed and bent down to scoop up Emma. She adjusted her on her hip and stepped in. She heard Eric shut the door behind her.

"I'm home!" she called.

In the kitchen, Sheryl and Madison were at the counter, Calleigh smiled. Madison was helping and looked very happy. It made her feel comforted for some reason. She thought it was odd, but she didn't let go of the feeling. She was thankful to have the ones she loved safe under their roof.

"Where's H?" Eric asked when he didn't see him around.

"The lieutenant is still asleep," Sheryl said. "I peeked in on him fifteen minutes ago, but I didn't want to wake him. Fell asleep in his clothes and everything."

Calleigh frowned. "I knew he was dead tired, but he's gotta eat something. Did he eat when he came home?"

"Nope," Madison responded. "We asked him if he wanted a sandwich, but he said no that he was too tired."

"She's right."

"H did look awfully exhausted today," Eric commented.

Calleigh set down her purse on the table for a moment before removing her blazer. She folded it over her arm and picked up her purse again. "I'm going to go check on him. You all start without us. We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Kay," Sheryl responded.

"Need help?" Eric asked and walked up next to Sheryl.

Calleigh left them. She headed down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. Calleigh set her blazer across the chair first followed by setting down her purse. She removed her badge and weapon from her belt and then set them down as well.

He did look awfully peaceful asleep on the bed, but Calleigh knew well enough that Horatio also needed to eat. Then, he could go back to bed after he'd done that and had a hot shower. She sat on her side of the bed and pulled her feet up; she turned and kissed the side of his head. "Handsome, time to wake up."

Horatio mumbled a bit, but Calleigh knew that that didn't mean that he was getting up. She wasn't going to leave until he was up and walking with her back down the hall. "Sheryl's made lasagna," Calleigh told him as she ran her hand along his arm and then kissed his forehead. At the very least, he didn't feel warm. Him being sick would just be hard on everyone.

"Open your eyes," Calleigh said.

"You order me home," he complained sleepily as he complied with her wishes. "And then you wake me up."

Calleigh beamed down at him. "Maybe I'm here to issue you new orders, Lieutenant Caine."

"I await them."

"Dinner, shower, and then back to bed," Calleigh told him.

Horatio leaned up and kissed her gently. "In that order?"

"It is."

He sat up and let out a sigh. "I guess I fell asleep in my clothes."

"Looks like it."

"I was tired."

"You were exhausted," Calleigh corrected. "I had told you to eat when you got home. It does help, you know."

"You're right," Horatio told her. "I should have, but I did sleep well."

"Well, that's a good thing," Calleigh told him. She stared at him and he stared back, but there was something more there. "What?"

"I just worry about you, Sweetheart," he said softly and reached out to run his hand along her face.

Calleigh smiled sweetly and turned her face to kiss his palm. "Don't worry so much about me all the time. Let me be the one to worry."

"I just—"

"Shh," Calleigh hushed and got up from the bed to walk around to his side. "I know, Horatio. I do. I'm going to be fine as long as I have my husband instead of a zombie."

Horatio couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"And as long as I have our family...all of it, including the extended part."

"Eric..."

Calleigh nodded, "Alexx, Natalia, Frank, and even Ryan..."

"So, lasagna?"

Calleigh smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Homemade fresh lasagna."

He grinned at her. "Salad?"

"I'm sure there's salad," she told him and held out her hand to him. "Walk me to the table?"

"It would be my honor," Horatio said as he got up and took her hand. He sniffed the air, taking in all of the wonderful smells of what only could be the dinner that Sheryl had been working on. "Maybe even garlic bread."

Calleigh laughed. "Probably, but if we don't hurry...Eric may eat it all."

"That would be a problem."

She smiled as they headed down the hallway. "It would, wouldn't it?"

...........................

TBC...


	4. plan

**Title:** innocent eyes  
**Author:** shannyfish  
**Summary:** Story Five in the "American Family Series". The serial killer who targets children is on the loose still and starts to hit closer to home. Horatio and Calleigh start to worry that they're targets…Emma and Madison in turn…  
**Category: **CSI: Miami  
**Genres:** Romance  
**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter** 4 ~ "Plans"

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this during the drive between Baker and Los Alamitos, so any mistakes I'm blaming on the intense sun (makes it a bit difficult to see my screen completely) and heat (130+ degrees is just wrong).

………………………………

**Caine Residence**

"What do you propose we do, Horatio?" Frank asked.

Horatio had convened a meeting at his and Calleigh's home over dinner. It was originally to discuss the case at hand, but then it had gotten off track – somehow they'd gone on to discussing what they seemed to all feel was more important. Horatio hadn't expected it to go off onto that path. Sure, he knew their feelings on the subject, but he didn't think that that's where the meeting would end up.

"I'm not proposing anything," Horatio said honestly.

"We're not going to allow Emma or Madison to end up the next ones to be taken," Eric said matter of factly. "They're family..."

"Eric's right," Alexx agreed. "There has to be something we can do." Alexx had wanted to bring it up earlier to Horatio in private, but hadn't gotten a chance without Calleigh nearby. She frowned and then looked up at him. Calleigh was in the kitchen with Sheryl and the girls getting dinner ready. "Horatio, there has to be somewhere safe we can move the girls and Calleigh to. Honestly, I don't think she'll be able to handle it if they were taken," Alexx said concerned.

He'd thought of that fact before too. Though he didn't think that he was going to be able to convince Calleigh to leave Miami. If she left, she'd have to do so with only the girls and Sheryl. He'd stay behind to try to wrap up the case. Calleigh would never agree to it. She'd want the family together. He didn't blame her, the idea of her and the girls being so far away would worry him.

"We could keep them all on guard if they stayed," Ryan pointed out.

"I really don't think that's healthy for Madison and Emma though," Natalia pointed out.

Natalia was right. Horatio didn't want to do any further mental harm to any of his girls. Madison had been through enough while in Suzie's care and trying to get her mother to understand that she was happy as a part of his family. Calleigh and Emma had suffered enough during their years imprisoned by a mad man. He wouldn't put them into any further psychological danger. It wouldn't be fair.

"The safest place I can think for the girls is in the lab," Horatio told them. "I'm also worried about Sheryl's safety as well."

"We could make arrangements for them to stay at the lab, Horatio," Alexx said. "The right amount of space would just need to be set aside."

Horatio nodded. "The important thing here is for no other child to be taken. I can't imagine life without Madison and Emma or even Sheryl, I can only imagine how difficult is has been for those who have lost their children at the hands of this serial killer so far. Right now, we need to focus on putting together safety measures."

"Miami-Dade P.D. is seriously considering putting out a memo to all law enforcement officials with children in the state of Florida to keep their children in a secure location," Frank spoke up.

"I wouldn't suggest that it be all in one place, though," Calleigh said as she entered the living room where the meeting had been taking place. She hadn't been worried about missing anything, she was sure that Horatio would update her after everyone left. "It would make it too easy for them to all be abducted or held hostage."

"You're right," Horatio told his wife as he stared at her. She still looked stressed and worried. Normally, he'd say she looked sick, but he was fairly sure it was the case that was vexing her so. He wished suddenly that he could convince her to leave, to go away to California maybe. He could see the girls thoroughly enjoying Disneyland and California Adventure with Calleigh and Sheryl. He doubted that the serial killer would go so far to pursue his family. Horatio knew, though, that Calleigh would never agree to it.

"Dinner's ready," Calleigh announced.

..................................

**A few hours later...**

Caine Residence

With the girls safe and fast asleep in bed and Sheryl asleep as well, Calleigh finally started to relax. She and Horatio had already gone through the house and made sure that all the doors and windows were securely locked down. "I know what you're thinking," Calleigh said as they sat on the edge of their bed. There'd been at least five minutes of silence between them.

"What am I thinking, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked after a moment and turned his head to look at her. He was exhausted. It had been too far long of a day and tomorrow wasn't going to be any better.

"I won't leave you," Calleigh told him quietly as she met his gaze. "I know you want to protect the girls, but I won't leave you here. I won't do it, Horatio."

Horatio smiled a bit, he had a feeling that it was a weak smile, but it was all he could muster at the moment. "I know," he told her quietly. "As much as I'd love to know that you were all on the other side of the U.S., I already knew well enough that you'd never agree to it."

"I'd worry about you," Calleigh told him.

"I would worry about all of you as well," Horatio confessed.

"When we got married, Horatio. I meant to be by your side for the rest of my life," Calleigh said. "I'm not going to run away and leave you here in the fire. You need help. Hell, sometimes you need someone to give you a swift kick in the ass."

Horatio laughed at that. "You know me too well."

"And you know me."

"So, then what are we going to do, Sweetheart?" he asked gently. They were both exhausted, worried, and concerned. They were partners after all, they needed to make the decisions together, not only when it came to their family, but when it came to the lab as well.

"We could send them with someone else," Calleigh said. She didn't like the idea, but it was still an idea.

"Where would we send them?"

Calleigh shrugged. "Some place we knew whoever is out there wouldn't go."

"I thought about California, our trip there before...to Disneyland."

"It could be a good idea, it's just a matter of who escorts them there."

"Sheryl."

"Of course," Calleigh agreed.

"We could send Eric and Natalia," Horatio suggested. "We'd be short a few, but we could more than make up for that shortage."

"Somehow I think that Stetler may hear about it and have something unkind to say about that decision," Calleigh said.

"Agreed, but it's what we have to do for our family," Horatio told her. "Our family comes first and everyone we work with knows that. We're all one big family. We've said it before and right now, our family's going to be tested in possibly the biggest way ever."

"You're right."

"It's a horrible decision to have to make," Horatio told her. He meant it as a dual meaning. It was going to be hard on their family because he knew that Calleigh would suffer greatly from the separation from the girls, especially Emma, but it was something that had to be done. He'd try to be there for her and to keep her as calm as possible, but Horatio also knew that seeing her in so much pain was going to be hard on him. It was also going to be hard for their friends, those they called family, that they worked with because quite possibly what they would be doing could put their jobs on the line. He hated to do that, but he already knew that they'd all do it in order to keep Emma, Madison, and Sheryl safe. "But it has to be done, Sweetheart."

"Then that's what we're going to have to do," Calleigh said sadly. She looked away from him and down to the floor. She hated the thought of having to be so separated from the girls, for them to be possibly put in danger.

Horatio reached out and placed an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He placed a kiss in her hair and pulled in a deep breath for himself. "I'll make the arrangements in the morning."

Calleigh nodded against him and just held onto him.

It felt like they were grieving...again...already... Horatio felt sick, but held onto Calleigh and prayed that everything would be over soon enough, that they'd be able to bring their girls home safely.

......................................

**The Next Morning...**

Miami-Dade Crime Lab

"Are you sure about this?" Natalia asked. She'd been given all of the travel documents including letters that detailed that she, Eric, and Sheryl were supposed to be transporting the Caine children back and forth between Florida and California. Horatio had made sure that they had several copies, all signed by both him and Calleigh. He'd also made sure that they had been printed on the Miami-Dade Crime Lab letterhead. It made it a bit more official.

Calleigh wanted to yell no, but she had to be okay with it. "Yes," she said quietly. She knew that it was the best way and it was the only way in which the girls wouldn't be afraid. They'd enjoy it and think it was a vacation...at least they would once they got there.

"Everything should be there," Horatio tried to assure her. "I've contacted the airlines and the hotel and they are aware of the situation. The letters are just in case," he said as he looked down. After a moment, he looked back up at them. "You're going to be escorted into the airport and onto the airplane. After that, there should be no problems."

"You'll keep us updated," Eric said, more as a statement than a request. He had Emma on his hip and her head was resting on his shoulder. They'd already switched the luggage into the vehicle that they'd be driven in the airport in. Frank was going to drive them.

"We will," Horatio told him. He looked down at his watch and then over to Calleigh. "It's time."

Calleigh hadn't been looking forward to this moment, she'd been dreading it. She'd hoped that somewhere the serial killer would be captured before she'd have to send her daughters away. She kept back the tears that threatened to fall and put on a smile for the girls. After all, the whole point to this was for them not to be scared or to worry about what was going on. They didn't want them to be living in a world of fear, they should have carefree days.

Bending down, she hugged Madison and kissed her cheek before kissing her forehead. "I love you. You be safe and have fun, okay?"

"Kay," Madison responded a bit quietly.

Calleigh went on to Emma, while Horatio said his goodbye to Madison. She took her from Eric's arms and held Emma tightly. This was going to be the hardest part. "Mommy loves you, Baby," she whispered into Emma's ear and tried to keep the tears back, it was so hard. She handed Emma to Horatio after a quick kiss to Emma's cheek. She sucked in deep breath before turning to Sheryl who had been silent the whole time. "You be safe and have fun, too, okay?" Calleigh said and hugged her.

"We'll keep them safe," Eric vowed.

"We promise," Natalia added.

And with that, they were leaving. Leaving the building and heading for the vehicle and the escort that would take them to the airport. Calleigh knew that she couldn't bear to see a plane actually leave, which was why they were doing things the way they were. This was hard enough.

Horatio's arm curled around Calleigh and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and just held on. He knew that this was going to be heart breaking. He didn't realize how much he'd be affected alone by it; he could only imagine how Calleigh felt. "They're going to be home before you know it, Sweetheart."

"But will they be okay, Horatio?" she asked as the tears finally fell. She looked up at him, searching his eyes and face for answers. She saw love there and wondered if that would be enough to get them through this.

"They will be," he said sincerely.

................................

TBC....


End file.
